Un amor
by gothique-jedi
Summary: los sentimientos de Integra tras la muerte de su padre,el como conocio a Alucard y como este le jura eterna lealtad ,tambien sus sentimientos hacia su vida actual


**Perdiendo y encontrando**

Despertó agitada su rostro estaba empapado, su garganta seca y su frágil corazón ..Destrozado se sentó en su cama para recordar lo ocurrido esa tarde.

**Flash back**

Por doce años tú fuiste mi guía, mi lugar seguro, mi ídolo e inspiración, caballero de la mesa redonda, sir de Inglaterra, hermano de Richard Hellsing líder de Caballeros Protestantes Reales, también conocidos como la Organización Hellsing, pero sobre todo….

Mi padre

La joven Integra Hellsing se detuvo un momento para desaparecer ese nudo en su garganta y guardar la compostura no lloraría, nunca lo había hecho en público y ahora que se encontraba rodeada por esos bastardos de la mesa redonda menos su tío Richard estaba a su lado pero eso de nada le servía en ese momento, suspiro y continuo

Que Dios y su majestad estén contigo por siempre.

Sir Islands se puso de pie al igual que la reina

Y como fue tu deseo antes de morir serás sustituido por tu única hija Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, para que sea ella la que siga con la noble tarea que tu abuelo Abraham Van Hellsing impuso sobre tu familia, Inglaterra y su majestad te dan su gratitud eterna, serás recordado por generaciones, ahora mi querido y fiel amigo descansa en paz por siempre-sir Islands a diferencia de Integra si derramo lagrimas en el féretro de su colega, después de colocar en el cuello de Integra la cruz de plata de su padre

Idiota-pensó Integra dolida

Dios salve a la reina, a Inglaterra y a Arthur Hellsing quien murió cumpliendo su sagrado deber.-dijeron a coro los miembros de la mesa redonda cuando el féretro descendió a su lugar de eterno descanso

**Fin del flash back**

Padre-murmuro la joven Hellsing y ya sin poder contener el llanto sin percatarse de que mil ojos la miraban con atención.

Así que tu eres la heredera de Hellsing eh?, pues odio arruinarte la fiesta pequeña hermosura pero si yo fuera tu, me escondería-la voz parecía reconfortante aunque burlona, cínica era la palabra adecuada

Quien eres?-susurro la rubia

Pronto lo sabrás

La niña estuvo a punto de replicar pero entonces escuchó los pasos afuera de su alcoba.

Pero señor la niña es la única heredera matarla seria condenarnos a todos

Correremos el riesgo no espere 20 años para que una mocosa me venga a quitar mi titulo

Mierda no puedo seguir aquí, este tipo va a matarme-pensó la rubia

Recordó entonces el ducto de ventilación, luego esa voz de nuevo esa voz tan misteriosa le hablaba al oído como si se tratara de un amigo de la más tierna infancia… claro que eso era imposible porque en el colegio Wesley era un colegio al que asistían chicos de sangre noble, o como ella prefería llamarlos,"sangre pesada", por lo cual solo simpatizaba con Michel Islands y Robert Pinewood, pero eso no tenia ninguna importancia en este momento…

Se trepo al ducto de ventilación y por increíble que suene ahí estuvo toda la noche, deprimida al extremo, cada lagrima que caía era un desesperado intento por quitarse todo ese dolor del pecho, lo único que le quedaba, era que Walter volviera pronto de su viaje a Sudamérica quizá el pudiera evitar que Richard la matara, pero, y si no volvía si moría defendiéndola?, no ,no podía permitirlo, como pudo se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar recordó de inmediato la muerte de su padre, pero no se distrajo, llego a la oficina de su padre y ahí encontró al bastardo de su tio y a sus hombres planeando su muerte,se fue a toda prisa de ahí,pues podía jurar que Richard ya la había visto.

Si estas algún dia en una situación difícil ve a las mazmorras ahí encontraras el mas glorioso logro de nuestra sagrada familia Hellsing.

La joven Integra ya había llegado a las mazmorras y empezó una loca carrera por las celdas entonces una puerta llamo sus atención, un extraño símbolo llamo su atención, el corazón le dio un vuelco, pues en ese momento escucho de nuevo la extraña voz,

Se que no quieres morir esta noche ven hacia mi.

La voz la hechizo estaba apunto de abrirla cuando la voz de su tio Richard la detuvo.

Ahí estas pequeña no sabes los problemas que nos causaste-su voz parecía burlona, casi despiadada

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y ahí recibido un balazo, su sangre escurrió por su hombro, pero no hizo caso al dolor perdió el equilibrio, solo podía escuchar a su tio burlarse de ella, entonces un sonido como succión la despertó de su ensimismamiento, justo detrás de ella

HABIA UN CADAVER¡

Pero ¿un cadáver que succiona sangre?, solo podía haber una explicación lógica…

Un vampiro, así es como me proteges? La joven Hellsing no se lo creía

En seguida el vampiro se levanto y mato a los hombres de su tio y le voló un brazo.

Después la volteo a ver

Tu dulce sangre es la primera que bebo en 20 años, haces que mi sangre hierva.

Aléjate de mi monstruo preferiría morir antes que doblegarme ante un vampiro, ese es mi orgullo como ama y señora de la familia Hellsing.

El vampiro se arrodillo ante ella y pronuncio las palabras que se convertirían en su credo.

Me disculpo por mi insolencia sir Hellsing, usted ordene soy su sirviente.

Sin embargo Richard Hellsing se levanto y disparo, listo para matar a su única sobrina.

El brazo de Alucard detuvo el ataque, no podía permitir que dañaran a su nueva ama.

Como te llamas?-pregunto la rubia.

Alucard asi me llamaba mi antiguo amo

La joven asintió, y sin mas tomo una pistola y la disparo a sangre fría contra el hermano de su padre.

Los días pasaron sin novedad, hasta que una buena noche de luna llena, ya fuera por necesidad o por aburrimiento, y por que la situación era simplemente insoportable, el nosferatu –totalmente decidido a destriparla si no conseguía una respuesta satisfactoria a tan detestable actitud por parte de su ama- se trasladó como era su costumbre traspasando las paredes hasta llegar a la alcoba de la joven, la cual -se suponía- dormía plácidamente. Sintió un gran nerviosismo .."Ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo que no espío la habitación de esta chiquilla ni me meto sin permiso…tal vez no…nooo claro que si!" se dijo a si mismo, acto seguido traspaso la puerta pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna se topó con un cuadro que jamás habría esperado esa noche: En el fondo de aquella gran habitación, mientras las cortinas semitransparentes y blancas se meneaban con el viento aun helado de la media noche, percibiendo el aroma de los últimos vestigios de una vela de cera pura recién apagada, estaba aquella pequeña, en una esquina, sobre el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el pecho; sus mejillas rojas, el rostro mojado, sus mechones largos y rubios pegados a la frente y los costados de su cara por la misma humedad, sudor y lagrimas que como finos cristales platinados rodaban uno a uno, humedeciendo los holanes rosados de su pijama. Una rápida ojeada fue suficiente para notar que entre sus brazos y piernas apretaba con fuerza el cuadro de su amado padre, el cual ya se había dañado ligeramente por aquellas lágrimas interminables.. -"_Acaso ella…todas estas noches…"_ +pensó para si mismo el nosferatu, abriendo los ojos impresionado ante su descubrimento, los labios vacilaron unos segundos, hacia años que las palabras habían sido robadas de su boca sin golpe alguno, y justo en ese momento podía saborear esa amarga sensación de quedarse sin palabras, hasta que una ahogada palabra se escapo de su garganta.  
><em>-Int…egra…<em>  
>-Ghh…eh..? A..alucard..+en un principio la pequeña detuvo su llanto mirando sobre el borde de la pintura paterna al vampiro, con aquellos orbes azulados cristalinos por las lagrimas, frunció el seño, pero el sentimiento ya no podía ser reprimido..se levantó corriendo como si el demonio mismo la persiguiera, dejando caer sin cuidado aquella vieja pintura al suelo, corrió hasta llegar donde el no-muerto, abrazándose de el , casi derribándolo, llorando con fuerza, con acongojo; no había nada que decir, no había nada que ocultar, ambos lo sabían, y entonces aquellos brazos largos la envolvieron, inclinándose hasta quedar de rodillas al suelo abrazó el cuerpo infantil de su ama, aferrándola a su pecho mientras esta ahogaba su llanto en su hombro derecho, acunando un poco mas el rostro en el cuello helado del vampiro, susurrando casi imperceptiblemente "Mi papa…Alucard..quiero a mi papa" fue la canción interminable de esa noche. Y el vampiro podía escuchar ese corazón dolido, bombeando angustia y sufrimiento a las venas de la niña, palpitando fúnebremente, casi tan muerto como su propio corazón, y no podía entenderse a si mismo el por que deseaba tanto abrazarla, el porque había cumplido su deseo y el por que el tiempo se había detenido justo en ese momento, en el que sabia que las palabras saldrían sobrando, y en el que se sintió feliz de ser el único que había podido descubrir un primer secreto de su ama, que guardaría receloso, y en ese mismo instante comenzó a desearla, a querer monopolizarla, susurrando aquellas palabras egoístas que se convertirían en su credo:<br>-_Integra…no llorés mas..que estoy aquí para protegerte, todos los días de tu vida lo estaré, pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea, daré mi vida incluso por ti si me lo pides…_  
>-Tengo algo que pedir…gh..nosferatu..+balbuceo la damita entre sollozos+<br>_-¿Qué es mi ama, que es?_  
>-No me dejes sola esta noche…por favor..Alucard…no quiero estar sola nunca mas..ghh..+las manos de la niña se aferraron a la vieja capa del vampiro, y este sonrió levemente recargando su cabeza en la de ella susurrando con la mayor suavidad que pudo+<br>-_Si…mi ama…._

_Han pasado muchos años desde esa noche y desde entonces hasta el dia de hoy Alucard le es fiel a Integra, sin condiciones, su amor hacia ella se convirtió en su credo, al punto de desaparecer un tiempo para qe ella hiciera su vida, sin embargo ambos sabían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Ahora Integra se ha vuelto amiga de la noche alucard sabe que ahora su condesa jamás lo abandonara, su amor durara la eternidad, ahora junto con su hija, Pip, Seras ,Walter 2 y su sobrino Vladimir, tienen lo que siempre necesitaron._

_Una familia,al reflexionar sobre las circunstancias en las que se conocieron la hija de Arthur Hellsing solo puede admitir que perdió un amor para encontrar otro igual de profundo._


End file.
